La Bataille Qui Les Anéantira Tous
by LaHaieDeCedre
Summary: Tous les univers de Nintendo ne font maintenant plus qu'un et tous vos héros préférés doivent maintenant s'unir pour la plus grande aventure de leur vie...
1. Prologue : La légende du pillier

**Prologue : La légende du pillier**

Notre monde ne se limite pas à ce que nous pouvons voir. Il est relié à une multitude de dimensions parfois semblables, parfois très différentes de la nôtre. C'est la raison pour laquelle le pilier existe.

La légende du pilier raconte que l'existence même de cet être fantastique est la seule chose qui maintient les barrières séparant les mondes en 13 dimensions distinctes. Afin de l'aider dans sa lourde tâche, la Master Hand, créatrice de toutes choses, lui aurait octroyé d'immenses pouvoirs. Même celui, très rare, de voyager entre les dimensions. Le pilier serait aussi immunisé contre les effets du temps et les maladies. Néanmoins, il devra vivre avec sa vulnérabilité aux armes et à la magie.

Tant que le pilier vit, les mondes continueront d'évoluer séparément et dans une paix considérable. Toutefois, si le pilier venait à mourir, les barrières s'effondreraient et les mondes s'empileraient les uns sur les autres...


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'effondrement

**Chapitre 1 : L'effondrement**

Au sud d'Hyrule Kingdom se trouvait une petite communauté vivant dans un minuscule village nommé Ordon Village. On y faisait l'élevage de chèvres.

C'était là que le pilier s'était caché. Il avait pris l'apparence angélique d'un chat domestique et avait gratté le bas d'une porte. Le pilier avait manipulé la mère de famille qui habitait cette maison avec ses pouvoirs. Ainsi, elle aimerait profondément le chaton qu'il était dès qu'elle l'apercevrait.

Lorsque Sera ouvrit la porte, elle ressentit malgré elle, un sentiment d'amour maternel très prononcé pour le petit être adorable qu'elle vit. Elle l'aimait encore plus que son mari Hanch et sa jeune fille Beth.

Depuis ce jour d'il y a maintenant deux ans, le pilier avait détruit la vie de famille de Sera, Beth et Hanch. Aujourd'hui, Hanch avait perdu toute estime de lui-même à cause que sa femme le délaissait pour un vulgaire animal de compagnie. Quant à Beth, qui était en manque d'attention et d'affection, elle avait trouvé refuge dans ses sentiments pour un garçon plus âgé nommé Link. Elle était froide et distante avec les autres enfants pour qu'ils ne perçoivent pas sa détresse. Mais bientôt, les malheurs de cette famille allaient prendre fin...

***

Un soir, les villageois virent un portail apparaître dans le ciel étoilé. Trois Twilit Messenger en tombèrent. Ceux-ci avaient reçu des ordres de leur nouveau roi, Zant. Celui-ci leur avait demandé de voler la lumière de Faron, l'esprit protecteur de Faron Province afin qu'il puisse étendre son pouvoir et son règne à Hyrule Kingdom.

Lorsqu'il les vit, Link alla voir Bo, le maire du village, pour le prévenir. Ce dernier partit en éclaireur avec Rusl, le meilleur combattant du village, dans la forêt.

***

Il faisait maintenant nuit et les deux hommes n'étaient toujours pas revenus de Faron Woods. Les paysans, inquiets, envoyèrent Hanch et Jaggle pour les retrouver. C'est avec amertume que les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la forêt.

Quelques heures passèrent avant que Pergie, qui s'était fait assigner la tâche de surveiller la lisière de la forêt, n'envoie Talo, son fils aîné, avertir les autres villageois qu'elle voyait quelque chose bouger entre les arbres. Lorsque Talo revint auprès de sa mère, tous les autres habitants du village l'accompagnaient.

- Que vois-tu Pergie ? demanda Uli, la femme de Rusl dont la grossesse avancée bombait le ventre.

- Je crois qu'ils reviennent, déclara Pergie en pointant les bois de son index.

Ils observèrent la scène en silence pendant un interminable moment. Lorsque enfin les silhouettes se détachèrent des arbres, les paysans constatèrent avec horreur qu'il n'y avait que trois hommes qui revenaient et non quatre.

- Ho mon dieu ! Il en manque un, s'étrangla Ilia.

À ce moment, le chat de Sera, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, commença à se débattre et à cracher furieusement.

- Mais calme-toi mon chou, lui dit-elle pour l'apaiser.

À présent, les silhouettes commençaient à traverser le pont et le chat de Sera ne se calmait pas. Les ombres passèrent le pont et entamèrent le chemin de terre. Lorsqu'elles furent suffisamment près pour qu'on puisse les reconnaître grâce à la lumière que diffusaient les torches des villageois, ceux-ci virent trois Twilit Messenger.

Avant que les paysans ne puissent réagir, les trois créatures fondirent sur le groupe et tuèrent au passage : Beth, Talo et Uli dont le bébé ne viendrait jamais au monde.

Les survivants s'enfuirent en courant vers le village pour s'abriter dans les habitations qui s'y trouvaient. Pergie, Colin et Fado couraient vers la maison de Fado, suivis de Sera qui était ralentie par son chat qui se débattait violemment dans ses bras. Quant à Link et Ilia, ils couraient vers le magasin de Sera. Malo courait du plus vite qu'il pouvait derrière eux, malgré ses petites jambes d'enfant. Tous les fuyards criaient de frayeur ou pleuraient la perte d'un ami ou d'un parent. Deux monstres poursuivaient le plus gros groupe et le dernier pourchassait celui de Link.

Ilia et Link parvinrent jusqu'au magasin de Sera et y entrèrent en refermant la porte et en la barricadant avec les caisses de marchandise de la vendeuse. Ils auraient sûrement été rattrapés et tués si leur agresseur n'avait pas été distrait par le petit Malo qu'il avait assassiné d'un coup de patte aux griffes déchirantes.

Pergie, Fado et Colin réussirent à se rendre à la maison de Fado et à y entrer. La porte claqua au nez de Sera qui avait été ralentie par son chat. Elle frappa la surface de la porte en suppliant ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur de la laisser entrer, mais ils ne lui ouvrirent pas. Ils avaient sûrement déjà bloqué la porte avec des meubles lourds.

À présent, les deux Twilit Messenger qui l'avaient poursuivie jusqu'à maintenant l'entouraient et s'approchaient d'elle en grognant. L'un d'eux bondit sur elle et lui assena un coup de patte qui lui fractura la nuque. Elle tomba, sans vie. Son chat, qui était en fait le pilier, se dégagea de son corps et reprit sa forme initiale.

C'était une jeune femme blonde, mince, grande avec des yeux verts comme des émeraudes. Elle portait une robe blanche et allait pieds nus, mais l'aspect le plus étrange de son apparence était sa paire d'ailes blanches. Elle avait l'air d'être dans la vingtaine, malgré ses quelques milliers d'années et elle était d'une grande beauté. C'était elle, Leanne, le pilier.

Sans plus attendre, elle fit apparaître une épée devant elle qu'elle saisit aussitôt de sa main droite. Elle la leva au ciel et un éclair s'abattit sur le premier Twilit Messenger qui fut réduit en un petit tas de cendres. Puis, elle lança son épée dans la poitrine du second alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer bondissant vers elle. Celui-ci s'écroula lourdement sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Le troisième, ayant abandonné sa proie, s'était avancé discrètement derrière Leanne. Il frappa et ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du pilier. Touchée à mort, Leanne s'effondra dans l'herbe et mourut quelques secondes plus tard.

Au moment exact où Leanne trépassa, un voile d'obscurité enroba tout et un tremblement de terre épouvantable secoua le monde. C'était comme si de gros objets lourds tombaient sur la surface de la terre ou en émergeaient.

Les barrières tombaient et bientôt, tous les mondes ne feraient plus qu'un. Après ce qui parut une éternité, la lumière revint et le séisme cessa.

Dans le magasin de Sera, Link plaqua son oreille sur un endroit de la porte qui n'était pas recouvert par une caisse pour essayer de détecter un signe de mouvement à l'extérieur.

- Est-ce que tu entends quelque chose ? demanda Ilia.

- Non, répondit Link. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil dehors.

Link retira les caisses ayant servi de barricade plus tôt et ouvrit lentement la porte. Il regarda à l'extérieur et constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucun Twilit Messenger. Un spectacle bien plus étrange s'offrait à lui. À quelques mètres du magasin se trouvait un véritable vaisseau spatial, mais Link ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il s'approcha prudemment de l'étrange objet et remarqua qu'une passerelle conduisait au coeur de cette chose. N'écoutant que son courage, Link s'avança sur la passerelle et pénétra dans la navette sous le regard inquiet d'Ilia qui l'observait par l'embrasure de la porte du magasin.

Link se retrouva devant un long couloir très uniforme. Les murs avaient un aspect métallique et des tuiles octogonales recouvraient le sol. Le plafond était composé de grilles en fer et des lampes électriques y étaient fixées. Plusieurs portes coulissantes s'alignaient le long du couloir.

Tout à coup, la passerelle se referma, emprisonnant Link dans le vaisseau. Celui-ci chercha frénétiquement un moyen de sortir, mais n'en trouva aucun. Il commença à s'aventurer dans le couloir peu accueillant puis, il sentit une petite secousse ébranler la navette. Soudainement, Link eu l'impression que ce dans quoi il se trouvait s'élevait dans les airs.

Complètement paniqué, Link traversa rapidement le couloir en entier et déboucha dans une salle où se trouvait un homme ou une femme affublé d'une étrange armure. Il ou elle tournait le dos à Link.

- Excusez-moi, dit Link. Pouvez-vous me dire où nous nous trouvons ?

- Tu es dans mon vaisseau, répondit une voix féminine, visiblement étonnée de sa présence.

La femme se retourna et pointa son arme à feu intégrée dans son armure vers Link, prête à attaquer.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle. Et que fais-tu ici ?

- Je me nomme Link et vous ?

- Je suis la grande et très sexy Samus Aran, mais ce que tu dois surtout savoir pour le moment, c'est que je déteste les passagers clandestins ! tonna-t-elle.

Sur cette réplique, elle fonça sur lui afin de l'attaquer. Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais Samus le rattrapa facilement et lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos. Link fut projeté contre le mur et s'y cogna la tête. Il retomba inconscient sur le sol froid.

* * *

Je vous averti, ça va devenir rated M dès le chapitre suivant. ;)


End file.
